


Confrontation

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom
Genre: Confrontation, Consensual spanking, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you for reading. I might turn this into a story if anyone's interested.
Relationships: Mads Mikkelsen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Confrontation

Mads took a deep breath to calm himself down before ringing the doorbell of his nephew's and his girlfriend's small apartment. He could hear a set hurried footsteps before the door eventually opened, and there she stood, looking as sweet and innocent as usual with a shy smile.

"Oh, hi. Lucas is not home right now," she informed him.

"Actually, I'm here to see you," Mads replied and walked past her into the apartment before she had a chance to object.

"Me? Why?" the younger woman asked confusedly as she shut the door and followed him into the joint livingroom and bedroom where he casually seated himself on the sofa.

"I realised I hardly know anything about you, Alice," Mads said. "So I thought it would be a good idea to try to get to know each other."

"Oh, okay," Alice replied and shut the lid on the laptop on the table in front of the sofa.

"Were I interrupting something? Would you like me to come back some other time?" Mads offered, but made no effort to move. Something about his way of looking at her gave Alice the impression that he would not leave until they had talked about whatever he wanted to talk to her about.

"It's okay. I was just working on an essay," Alice told him. "Umm… Would you like some tea or coffee?" she offered awkwardly, unsure what to do. She felt uneasy by his way of just barging in like that.

"Some coffee would be nice," Mads replied as he looked at her thoughtfully, as though he was trying to figure something out. It made her nervous.

"How do you take it?" Alice wondered.

"A dash of milk, no sugar," Mads told her with a half-smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back," the younger woman replied and walked into the kitchenette. She fumbled as she poured out the remains of cold coffee before putting on a new pot of coffee. She remained by the coffee boiler until the coffee was done and poured two cups of coffee with milk.

Alice put on a shy smile as she handed her boyfriend's uncle one of the cups. She hardly knew anything about him either, except that he was a police detective. He was a rather handsome man in his fifties, dressed in fancy suits and expensive looking shoes. The clock on his wrist was a Rolex.

"So," Alice said, breaking the silence between them. "Is there anything in particular you would like to know about me?" she asked bluntly, and blushed as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"Actually there is. Please, sit down," Mads replied and patted the spot next to him on the sofa. Alice slowly sat down next to him, holding her cup of coffee in both of her hands to warm herself. The apartment was cold, and she had made sure to remove the fleece dressing gown she had been wearing on top of her clothes before opening the door. "So Alice, how are you doing in school. You're a psychology student, right?"

"I suppose I'm doing okay," the young woman replied.

"Are you taking any study drugs?" Mads asked casually as he put his cup of coffee down on the table.

Alice was baffled by his straightforwardness. "No, of course not!" she told him ardently.

"No? Are you sure about that?" Mads questioned skeptically. "Then explain this to me - why is Lucas buying you metylfenidat on the black market?"

Alice looked at the older man with horror. "I… It's not what you think," she defended herself. "I actually have ADD, but I'm running out of medications, and I haven't had the time to see a doctor yet for a new prescription… Lucas said he knew someone and offered to get me some, just until I got a new prescription. I'm not a junkie, I promise."

"Okay, I believe you," Mads replied calmly, but looked at her sternly. "I get that you're desperate to have your medications, but I don't understand why you just don't take your time to see a doctor about it rather than letting Lucas get it for you illegally. Do you have any idea how much trouble he would be in if I had not been friends with the police who arrested him?"

"Lucas got arrested?" Alice asked and tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. Is he alright?"

"He's alright, but no thanks to you," Mads told her dryly.

"Where is he?" Alice wondered.

"At a lecture, where he should be," Mads informed her. "Shouldn't you be at a lecture as well?" he asked.

"No, I have an essay to write," Alice replied. "Besides, I'm distance studying, so everything's online."

"Let me see your schedule then," Mads insisted. "Even if it's online studies, I'm sure you have some mandatory seminars and things like that."

"Sure, I have. But not right now," Alice insisted.

"Then show me," Mads told her, motioning towards the laptop.

Alice reluctantly opened the lid on the laptop, typed in the password and opened up a new tab on her web reader. She typed in the keywords needed to find the schedule for the course she was supposed to be reading. Her heart sunk as she saw what today's date showed.

"A seminar," Mads said. "How come you're not-"

"You already know why, don't you?" Alice asked him irritably. "Cut the bullshit and just tell me what Lucas told you."

"I want to hear it from you," Mads insisted.

"I think it's about time you leave," Alice said brittly.

"But I haven' t finished my coffee yet," Mads objected and looked at her with interest as she got up from the sofa.

"Then take it with you, because I don't want you here," Alice said angrily.

"I suggest you calm down," Mads told her coolly. "After all, you're the one who put my nephew in trouble, not me. I want to hear the full story from you before I decide what should be done about this mess."

"Before you decide what should be done?" Alice snorted and looked at him incredulously. "Wow. This is just… It's just great. Exactly what I needed right now."

"Actually, I firmly believe some accountability is exactly what you need right now," Mads told her sternly. "You're certainly old enough to take responsibility for your own actions."

"And so is Lucas. It was his idea. I didn't make him do anything," Alice defended herself.

"So you think he only has himself to blame? Then maybe I should let the police deal with it, let him learn from his own mistakes…" Mads suggested.

“No! I didn't mean it like that,” Alice protested. “It was partly my fault. I shouldn't have let him do it. I didn't actually think he would go through with it.”

"Okay, I believe you. But I want to hear the full story. I know you've been to see a doctor since you're on sick leave from your studies. How come the doctor didn't renew your prescription for metylfenidat?"

"Lucas already told you everything, didn't he?" 

"I want to hear it from you. The whole truth. I want us to be honest with each other," Mads said insistently.

"I… I just need a moment," Alice said and walked into the kitchen.

She went to the medicine cabinet and took out her anxiety medication. She was just in the process of putting it in her mouth as Mads leaned against the door frame and watched her take her medication.

"Why didn't the doctor prescribe you meds for your ADD?" Mads asked.

"Because he's a fucking asshole, that's why," Alice muttered irritably.

"Other than that?" Mads continued to push.

"You already know, don't you?" 

"Humor me."

"He didn't think it was appropriate because of my other diagnosis."

"What's your other diagnosis?" 

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I could always tell my brother about this whole ordeal."

"That's blackmailing."

"Call it what you want. Just tell me the truth. What other diagnosis?"

"Depression… with psychotic symptoms," Alice said and almost whispered the last part of her sentence.

"Do you have medications for this?" 

"Yes."

"And do you take those medications?" 

"Yes." 

"According to your doctor's recommendations?" 

"Yes…"

"Lucas was worried you didn't."

Alice sighed heavily in response. "He has no reason to worry about that."

"Alright then," Mads replied and looked at her searchingly. "Do you take any drugs other than metylfenidat?" 

"No."

"Okay then. If I find out that you're lying about this, you will be in even more trouble than you already are. I really don't appreciate being lied to."

“I’m not lying,” Alice insisted. “I don’t do drugs.”

“I believe taking prescription drugs that are not yours qualifies as doing drugs,” Mads pointed out.

“Fine then. Other than that, I don’t do drugs. I wouldn’t dare. It’s frightening how much they can mess up your brain,” Alice told him.

“I’m glad to hear that you're being somewhat sensible,” Mads told her and motioned towards the couch in the living room. “Why don’t we sit down and finish our conversation,” he suggested.

Alice looked at him for a moment before she reluctantly agreed. She could tell from the determination on the older man’s face that he wouldn’t leave until he was satisfied.

“What do you want?” Alice asked straightforwardly once they both had resumed their seats on the sofa.

“I want you to take responsibility for your actions,” Mads told her. “There need to be consequences.”

“I lost money didn’t I? That’s a consequence I’m not particularly happy about. Nor is this conversation. Or the fact that Lucas got in trouble,” Alice told him.

“Would you say that these consequences are enough for you to understand the severity of your actions and not do it again?” Mads asked.

“Most definitely. I will never do it again,” Alice replied.

“Good,” Mads said. “Although I think one more consequence wouldn’t hurt.”

“And what would that be?” Alice asked with a sigh.

“How about an old fashioned spanking?” Mads suggested and couldn’t help but smile as he watched the younger woman’s cheeks grow red.

“If I agreed to that, would you make sure Lucas won’t be in any more trouble?” Alice asked. Mads was genuinely surprised by her response. He had only meant it as a joke, but he didn’t feel like he could take it back now.

“You have my word,” he replied solemnly.

“Okay then,” Alice agreed and looked at him expectantly, seemingly awaiting instructions.

“Over my knee,” Mads said and bit his lip as she obediently lowered herself over his lap. He definitely couldn’t back out now. It would mortify the poor girl and probably damage their relationship more than an actual spanking would. He hesitated for a moment before bringing his open hand down on her bottom. He didn’t hit her all that hard, but hard enough to make her gasp a couple of times. Those little gasps along with the fact that he had an attractive woman lying across his lap had an unwanted effect on him. As he felt himself grow hard, Mads gave the girl a couple of harder slaps for emphasis before ordering her back up again, away from his groin area. Alice gasped involuntarily as she sat back up on the sofa and carefully avoided the older man’s gaze. She leaned against his shoulder and was relieved when she felt his arm wrap around her.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, feeling easier at heart than she had before the spanking. Mads raised his eyebrows at her unexpected words and rubbed her upper arm in response, not knowing what to say to this. “I feel better now,” Alice told him.

“You do?” Mads asked, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible to disguise his surprise.

“That’s why you did it, isn’t it? To make me feel less guilty?” Alice asked.

“Yeah, that’s what I was hoping for,” Mads lied. He had never even planned on spanking her in the first place, but he couldn’t exactly tell her that now.

“Maybe you’re not that bad after all,” Alice said with a gentle smile as she looked up at him.

“Maybe I’m not,” Mads replied, feeling bad for what had just played out. Why couldn’t he just not complicate things? “This stays between the two of us,” he told her decidedly.

“Of course,” Alice agreed. “I don’t think Lucas would understand. But you do,” she added with a smile. Mads returned the smile. He had definitely not expected this turn of events when he had stepped out of his car to confront his nephew’s girlfriend. And he had most certainly not expected that something as vile as a spanking would make her perceive him as a good rather than bad guy. In fact, she almost seemed grateful towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I might turn this into a story if anyone's interested.


End file.
